


Día 1: Suéteres.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de KuroBasu invernal. [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi tiene mal gusto para los regalos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 1: Suéteres.

Momoi suspiró.

Kagami la miró molesto.

— Ese tampoco sirve —Dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Kagami se preguntó que hacía ahí pero la respuesta le llegó muy fácilmente: “Definitivamente soy un idiota”

La autoproclamada novia de Kuroko le había enviado un mail a su móvil pidiéndole acompañarla a hacer las compras navideñas y Kagami pensó que sería para ayudarla a elegir algo bueno que darle a Kuroko, no para usarlo como modelo de suéteres para Aomine.

Era ridículo. Sin importar cuantas horas y cuantas prendas se probara ninguna la convencía.

— Creo que será mejor ir a otra tienda.

Todos los suéteres que ella le había hecho probarse eran horribles, pero eso no parecía ser lo que le molestaba a la chica.

“No, ese no combinaría bien con su tono de piel”, “No, ese no hará contraste con su cabello” Todas eran excusas a las que Kagami podría prestarle menos atención de no estar tan molesto. Se estaba cansando y su caballerosidad estaba llegando a sus límites, aunque intuía que a ella poco le afectaría si le hablaba golpeado. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tratar imbéciles que Kagami tuvo que desistir antes de incluso intentar quejarse.

En la siguiente tienda encontraron el suéter más feo del mundo a los ojos de Kagami. Momoi hasta entonces parecía contenta.

— Date la vuelta —Le indicó. Kagami se sintió como carne en un mercado—. Ahora ponte de lado, eso así.

Momoi lo miró desde cada ángulo en el que lo hacía modelar. El suéter parecía hacerse menos feo conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a él.

Momoi siguió dándole indicaciones hasta que tuvo una verdadera respuesta favorable.

— Ese, es perfecto, nos lo llevamos —Le indicó a la dependienta que había estado con ellos desde que entraron a la tienda. La mujer los miró con aprehensión, como si pensara que había algo mal en la cabeza de ambos adolescentes por comprar un modelo tan cutre, pero no emitió ninguna opinión negativa, por el contrario, a pura fuerza de voluntad les había informado que había hecho una elección excelente mientras llevaban la prenda al mostrador para pagarla.

— ¿Quieren que se las envuelva para regalo?  —Preguntó por costumbre la cajera, ajena a que Kagami había hecho de modelo. La dependienta que los había atendido los miró raro cuando aceptaron y peor cuando Momoi eligió el peor papel de regalo. La chica tenía problemas de gusto o de vista bastante graves, pensó.

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Kagami-kun. Siempre elijo un suéter una talla más chica que la de Aomine-kun en navidad y por eso nunca puede usarlos.

Kagami rio para sus adentros. No era la talla, pero ahora que Momoi se había asegurado de tener en quien probarlo antes, Aomine se quedaría sin excusa.

Eso tendría que verlo.

Y lo vería. Días después Aomine, con el horrible suéter puesto, llegaría a darle miradas asesinas con Momoi agradeciéndole nuevamente por hacer posible el regalo.

Kagami no se midió al reírse.


End file.
